The installation of hanging cabinets on walls has been a traditionally cumbersome and potentially hazardous activity. In order to secure the cabinets, typically two workers are required to perform the installation. With this method, prior to the installation of ground-level cabinets, the wall cabinets are installed. One worker holds the cabinet in place against the wall, while the other worker secures the cabinet to the wall, usually with screws. This operation is relatively expensive, since two workers are required.
If only one worker is available to perform the installation of wall cabinets, the worker will typically prop the cabinet in place with a board or post holding the cabinet with one hand and securing the cabinet with a screwdriver with the other hand. This method presents a precarious and potentially injurious situation, as the board or post cannot hold the cabinet reliably. It is therefore desirable to provide an inexpensive but safe method of installing wall cabinets.